77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
414-688-8914
414-688-8914 is the home number for Mike Russo. It is for an AT&T wireless mobile phone in the Milwaukee areadiagram WI DiagramWhitePages.com Transcripted Conversations with (414)688-8914 Nov 21, 2008 ''PostLarval's'' call: :The number was supposed to be for a 'Katie' from Blackstar, but instead the voicemail message told me I had reached the apartment of **a name in the credits** (Mike Russo). However, much of the info in the credits is clearly made up. The person whose apartment I supposedly called is listed as a member of the Milwaukee Tourism Commission. So... maybe it is an in-game number, but to someone else? Not quite sure what to make of it at this point. Nov 23, 2008 ''Krieg's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :Called Mike Russo's apparently home number at 414-688-8914 and got him, asked about getting a new rebreather. He said something along the lines of there being "no hope" if I didn't have a rebreather, but he'd send me an email with information about getting a new one. :Also, he asked how I got this number, and if it was "that temp kid". I said yes, and he said he was going to "fire that #$(*er." :So, in the interest of information gathering, I asked why they had a temp kid. He hesitated, but explained that the old manager had run into ".......problems....." and had to be replaced. Nothing about firing, so my hunch would be a run-in with Go.D.S.E.E.D. fragments. ''7thBatatallion's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :I got a person. I loving got a live person, IT WAS MIKE. He referred to himself as "Mike Russo" :We had a chat. He gave me this site :http://thisismymilwaukee.com/ :he said SOMETHING BIG WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW. :Also, I didn't see the first post, had no idea the site was mentioned before. but here it is again. :We talked about how I live on the west coast and I want to move to a new locale. I said the wrong name, he corrected me on the name of the tourism commission, I called it a board, asked me where I got the number, and I told him I had a friend that showed me a video and gave me a number because he didn't have long distance. Holy poo poo. I got in. He had to yell around, there was someone else in the room, I don't think I was supposed to get through, he didn't have a pen handy, he had to write down my number the old fashioned way, there was no clicking of a keyboard or anything that would seem to be a computer. No noises in the background... My heart is racing, my hand is shaking. Holy crap. ''Consummate Professional's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :So I called. Because I'm bored and don't want to work on my paper and I talked to Mike. I asked what the Flare guns were for, because I wanted to be sure it was for killin'. Mike says the the Flare guns are outfitted with a specific flare that is strong enough to damage at most three fragments. So you do kill the fragments. He also took my name and email and told me something would be out in the middle of the week. He also told me the sight would be updated tomorrow, and you need to look carefully. I was kinda too dumbfounded to ask more. :... :Edit: He also specifically said flare gun ammo was available everywhere after "the disaster" Nov 24, 2008 ''7thBatatallion's'' second call with Mike Russo ::(source) :I just called mike as one of my aliases, he informed me that Blackstar was taking part in a 1.3 million, 5 borough reconstruction and repopulation initiative, and unfortunately as a resident of the west coast he couldn't tell me much more. If I lived in Wichita He would have more information regarding local disturbances. I said that a friend had frantically called me on their cell phone screaming something about a flare gun and Godseed, he informed me that there were problems with the current issue flare guns, and that they are working on new tech weapons in part with Blackstar. I was also informed, as before, that groups of 3 or more are advised, Rocket based weapons seem to be the most effective, firearms and hand to hand weapons are almost useless, and if I plan to make a search party, to stay above the rocky mountains. I was also informed that Godseed was singular and we should have no problems on the west coast although he was not allowed to discuss any further as his involvement and employment with Blackstar ended some time ago. Mike also reinforced Wednesday as an important date. ''Justus's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :MR: Mike Russo, Milwaukee Tourism Commission ::Me: Hey, our third guy just kinda split on us, and we're stranded in sector 21, in dire need of a rebreather :MR: Well now...you shouldn't be in sector 21. It's a highly dangerous zone crawling with Godseed fragments. We'll get right on supplying you. Let me have your e-mail ::Me: (tells him) :MR: Did you have any other questions? ::Me: ....what's an M-Rotor? :MR: (long pause) ...it's not really important WHAT an M-Rotor is. It's far FAR more important WHERE an M-Rotor is, and HOW an M-Rotor is. ::Me: Is it dangerous? :MR: As long as the M-Rotor is seated, it shouldn't be a problem. When it's unseated, that's when you really run into trouble. ::Me: I think I might need some instructions on how to seat an M-Rotor. ::(at this point, my high as gently caress roommate is giggling at the top of his lungs, and Mike hears it and flips the gently caress out on me) :MR: HEY, DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF GOD-DAMNED JOKE? I AM SO SICK OF YOU GOD-DAMNED KIDS CALLING ME UP AND ASKING ABOUT M-ROTORS. GOD DAMNIT!! ::Me: ...I'm...sorry to hear that man. ''Scott's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :I wanted to know about Blackstar, and Dark Dollars. The guy i talked to was quite helpful. I started by asking what projects Blackstar is involved in, and are they hiring. :Mike: Blackstar is a valued member of the community. They are a semi-private corporation, involved in the rebuilding and revitalizing of Milwaukee. They are currently hiring -- I think they are always hiring! Do you have a name and an email address I can send materials to? (I give him my name and address) Okay, great, We expect that should go out on Wednesday. Are there any other questions I can help you with? (I ask about Dark dollars "Are they some sort of ad hoc cooperative currency?") *laugh* I can see you are not from the Milwaukee area. After The Catastrophe, we realized we needed something of empirical value to guarantee our protection. What we decided on was to forge those shards which are underneath us all. Nov 25, 2008 ''TREG's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :Him: Mike Russo, Milwaukee Tourism Commission. ::Me: Hey Mike, this the Mike? Nice to call to talk to you. I'm just calling because I uh, I saw some of your video, and right now I'm actually right in the middle of Sunny Milwaukee. :Mike: Oh, that's great. What district are you in? ::Me: Well, I was just walking through, I saw signs that said Sector 19, and Sector 20. I'm wondering if there are Class K resistant apartments in Sector 21? Er, there doesn't look like a lot of people are around. :Mike: Well, um, Sector 21 is currently uninhabitable. It is highly contaminated and covered in uh, Godseed fragments. ::Me: What? What do you mean? I only watched the uh, the first half of your video. :Mike: (yelling off phone: HE'S IN SECTOR 21! HE'S IN SECTOR 21!) Sector 21 is contaminated. It is highly dangerous, especially for teenagers and anyone younger. ::Me: What? Huh? I'm 19. Is that old enough to uh, to be safe? :Mike: (Yelling off phone: HE'S 19 AND HE'S IN SECTOR 21!) Son, listen to me. You're in great danger. You need to, to find the biggest flare gun possible. ::Me: A flare gun? What? Where am I going to find a Flare Gun? Listen, I just wanted to move to Milwaukee. :Mike: You're in huge danger, I can send you an Information Packet via email, but there's nothing I can do over the phone that you can't do in real life. ::Me: Would it, would it help if I found a fennel? :Mike: (sigh) Son, that's not a fennel, that's a family tree. ::Me: Where can I find a fennel, family tree, whatever? I thought I saw some here somewhere. :Mike: Listen, son, I STRONGLY ADVISE you let the family tree remain underground. Do not dig up the family tree. ::Me: What happens if I dig up the family tree? :Mike: OH, SURE, DON'T LISTEN TO ME. DON'T LET THE FAMILY TREE STAY UNDERGROUND. DON'T LISTEN TO A MULTIMILLION DOLLAR ADVERTISING CAMPAIGN TELLING YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SECTOR 21. JUST DO WHATEVER THE F**K YOU WANT. ::Me: Why the f**k did you start an advertising campaign for Milwaukee if it's infected? Jesus, help, I'm- :Mike: WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE- ::Me: OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT? WHAT IS THAT THING? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD- 'TREG's second call with Mike Russo:' ::(source) :Mike: Mike Russo, Milwaukee Tourism Committee. ::Me: Hey, Mike, I called you earlier. I just, wanted to say, that I didn't dig up the family tree. :Mike: That's good, they belong underground. ::Me: They're born underground? :Mike: No, no. I said belong. They're BORN somewhere else entirely. ::Me: Oh, alright. So uh, that thing that I saw - I think you called it a GODSEED fragment? What is it? :Mike: Well... hmm.. let's see if I can phrase this for you... think of it, kind of like, a refrigerator, except it's a fragment of something much bigger created by Black Star... and it's kind of like a lion. and it has, well... I wouldn't call them lasers... but suffice it to say, you don't want to run into one. ::Me: What? :Mike: Well, there's, some types- I really couldn't tell you unless I was there, which I am glad I'm not. ::Me: What does it do with me, teenagers, if I run into one? :Mike: I can't really tell you that. I can send you a packet with all kinds of information about how to deal with fragments. What's your name? ::Me: Tom. :Mike: Okay, Tom. Can I have your email? :(discussion over exact spelling of email) :Mike: Alright, I'm going to send you an Information Packet. It's really meant for people who are planning to move to Milwaukee, but- ::Me: Well, jesus, I'm already IN Milwaukee! Why can't you just- :Mike: Listen, you pedantic little s**t, don't you raise your voice at me. I'm trying to help you here and all you're doing is bitching. All I am cleared to give you is these little fun facts- ::Me: Okay, sorry Mike, sorry. Go on. :Mike: Listen, I REALLY need to go. Someone from corporate is really riding my back here. ::Me: Who? :Mike: Pete Larose, the President and CEO of Blackstar. ::Me: Rosenburg? :Mike: No, Pete Larose, as in a rose by any other name smells just as sweet. ::Me: Oh. All right. Can I just ask you one more question? :Mike: Sure. Okay. Alright. ::Me: Where can I find an M-Rotor? :Mike: (sigh) (hang up) ''UNTHeath's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :... :Mike: Where ya from, Heath? ::Me: Austin. :Mike: Oh, there's people down there? ::Me: heh.. heh... :Mike: What's your email? :(give him my email) :Mike: Well, we'd be delighted for you to move here, as opposed to one of our other active cities, like Grand Rapids or (i THINK he said Salt Lake?). There's no reason to be afraid, people are actively living out their lives. Any other questions? ::Me: Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, I'm moving up with my roommate. Since it's just the two of us, would we be safe, or do we need to find someone to go with us? :Mike: Well, there's a difference between ideal circumstances and our day-to-day lives. If you're smart and stay in safe areas, you should be fine. I walk around by myself all the time, and I feel safe because I have a big flare gun, to say nothing of my rebreather should I encounter any Godseed fragments... ::Me: Oh yeah... if I were to encounter a Godseed fragment, how would I know? :Mike: Oh, well, it's nothing to be worried about, if you saw one (call breaks up a bit... i believe he said it would immediately go underground). But if you stay in a safe area, you probably won't even run into any. Any other questions? :... ''null0ne's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :I brought you guys information coming back from the TOOOOOOOMB! :I called mike, got through for once, and actually managed to get some useful information from him. The age thing (warning teenagers, not the adults), has been bugging me, so that's what I asked him. :Actual information: :He said age has not been proven to have any involvement with being attacked by a GsF, but that he personally believes it does. He mumbled something after this about not living through the "300 Troubles" (I'm almost sure that's what he said). He also got out of his banter tone of voice when he explained that teenagers needed to be protected more than adults because of "raging hormones, changing bodies...". He very specifically said the entity was biologically created, meaning it ISN'T a robot, and mumbled something about it being involved in "alternative energy". He also said the Information Packets would be sent out next monday, not yesterday, because an intern had "problems". :Best-I-Can-Do-Transcript: :Mike : This is mike. ::Me : Hey, mike, I was hoping to confirm you got my email when I left a message, and was also hoping to ask you a few questions. :Mike : Great, great! What's your name? ::Me : (I give him my name, and then spend a good minute going over the spelling of my email. Still not sure he got it, oh well; my fault for not making an easier one). :Mike : Alright and what sort of questions did you have? ::Me : Well, I was just wondering how big of a role age plays in the Go.d.s.e.e.d. attacks.. I noticed you warned teenagers, but not the adults. :Mike : Well, you know, we haven't set up a study or anything, but statistically speaking, it doesn't appear that age plays any role in the attacks, but we also recognize that teenagers are entering a tumultuous time in their lives, what with raging hormones, changing bodies... the last thing they need to be worried about is being attacked by a biologically created replacement for god (something) alternative energy. However, personally, I do think that teenagers are more susceptible to attack, but I can't prove it. I (I think he says "haven't lived through") the 300 Troubles (I'm almost sure that's what he said). Ok, we should have an information packet out on monday that'll answer any other questions you have, including some information from our corporate friends at Blackstar. We were supposed to have it out this monday, but we have a new intern... and he's had some problems.... Alright, take care and good luck! ''Lactoes's'' call with Mike Russo :I spoke with Mike last night (8914) and told him I was considering the move to Milwaukee. I asked what kind of timeframe I should be looking at. He said that something "really big" was going to happen in the Spring, and that I should really move up in the next four months. :But then he abruptly switched gears, got my email address, and said he'd send out a packet with more info soon. That was it. ''niles's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :Just got off the phone with Mike. Lots of info, here's what I could type up while he was talking. :-Joey's from what was formerly known as Pittsburgh, so he isn't up on what's "active" or "deactivated" (as far as relocating) :-Mike didn't want to talk about the 300 Troubles, just too much, but said he didn't blame me for moving out then. Something about almost leaving at 222? :-Mike likes heading out to the Canning District Friday and Saturday nights with his girlfriend Marge. They really like Oriental Restaurants (mentioned several times), and Marge is into swinging. :-Canning District is fairly safe, but the outskirts are a little rough, especially if you don't have military training. Once you hit the desert, though, there just isn't any looking back. :-You really just need Class D or greater, not the (couldn't make this out...Rupture?) Resistant. Of course not everyone's a millionaire, and dark dollars are harder to come by these days. :-Lower Sectors are doing pretty good, but be careful on the outskirts. You really should have a flare gun and grater (grater?). :-Mike doesn't have all the answers, but they're sending out a packet "that does have all the answers" on Monday. ''Brave777's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :Mike: Hello, Mike Russo. ::Me: Hey Mike, My name's Ari and I'm thinking about moving to Milkwaukee. I've got a couple of questions for you ok? :Mike: Ok great. Can you spell you name for me please? ::Me: I'm a 24 year old male. Hey great, we could always use some more strapping young lads. :Mike: Where are you calling from? ::Me: Florida. :Mike: Oh.. wow. I didn't know there were still people in Florida. Ok. ::Me: Well, my questions were about non-humans. Are there human women there? :Mike: Haha, yes there are plenty of young woman here. ::Me: Oh thats great! :Mike: Look, Ari... Sometimes a joke is really just a joke and not ment to be taken too seriously. Some people may be into beastiality, but its just a joke. Though I can't really speak for Terry. Is there anything else I can help you with? ::Me: Nope, I don't think so. How about I leave you my email address? :Mike: Great, what is it? ::Me: (I spell it out) :Mike: (He explains about the packet are going to be sent out and that there were some last minute changes. Our connections gets really fuzzy, I thank him and hang up.) Nov 26, 2008 ''lehall's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :Just got through on the phone, and had a chat with Mike! He asked where I'd gotten his home number (he was working from home) and seemed surprised that it was on the MTC voicemail. :First I asked about the rupture signs. He said that the rupture ratings were a collaboration between the government, Blackstar and said something about... "Tate McMillan"? It broke up a little. But it went through a lengthy development process and was accepted by the Mayor's League eventually. Basically they designate the type of rupture the buildings protect against, and indicates defensive capabilities if they're present. Some of the symbols were down to the whims of the graphic designer and some indicate "forgotten or unknown languages". They range from A-Z, with A being virtually no protection, and Mike thinks he might've been in a W once, but lower levels apparently aren't that common. :Then I asked about vegetarian options in Milwaukee (and I am actually vegetarian). Mike said there were lots of options for vegetarians, there are many delicious french fries, and he eats them at FeBrizzio's frequently since leaving Blackstar. He mentioned offhand that there was a long-standing rivalry between the two. :So I asked about other vegetable options and he said there were plenty, although if this was a roundabout way to ask about the "family trees", that they do NOT recommend eating them, as they belong underground. Also they are still exploring their sonic/psionic? capabilities. He said they're best left as they are, where they can function as defense mechanisms, although through a braintrust between Blackstar and MTC they're looking into using them as an alternative source of power for the city (since Go.D.S.E.E.D. failed to provide that). :He took my email address, and mentioned that the info was supposed to go out by now but something-obscured-by-static that happened last week meant that the revisions were delayed, so they should be out by Friday or, if they need time over the weekend to work on them, by Monday. :The packets will have information for both current residents of Milwaukee and people considering the move there - so it'll have info about the safety ratings, as well as info about the city that even residents might not know. :He talked a little bit about the annoying delays that were happening in-house and said that there's a division between himself and Michael, and wished that he'd just do his own work, and let Mike do his job. Looking at the press release posted above, it seems like that's playing out quite a bit in their work. :In the end, he said he was getting another call, and they've been inundated lately, and wished me a happy holiday-formerly-known-as-Thanksgiving. ''BornOfMachine's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :I told him that I am visiting family in Milwaukee for thanksgiving, (true) and said I had heard a lot of talk about and "incident" and asked him what was up. He told me stuff we had already heard: black star decided to pursue the Go.D.S.E.E.E.D. initiative to *static* as we all want, but people didn't like the results. :Then I got some much more useful info. He asked where I was from and I told him I was at NIU in Dekalb, IL and he got all shocked and told me I was out in no-mans land. He told me to get to a safe city as soon as possible and said I should come to Milwaukee asap. I asked him for a list of safe cities, and he said that the closest one was Decatur, IL. (it sounded like he was ad libbing, he probably Googled Dekalb and read off a nearby city.) So, not much real info, but we have a little more background. By the way he was talking, it sounds like most of the Midwest is gone. He also told me he was emailing an information packet on monday and took my email address. ''Nemesis Of Mole's'' call with Mike Russo ::(source) :I called him up and asked him about Sector 21, Its apparently an important place, very vital to the future of the area but also VERY dangerous he said. Currently he said that there's not all that much to be said about the area though. He also stressed yet again the importance of teens traveling in groups of 3 or multiples of 3. He then stressed the number sequence "6 9 15 27" as numbers to travel in. :He then went off on a tangent about growing up in lower east side ("what used to be called") New York in "Door 23"? or DUR23 or something like that. He said us kids living in the Dorman(?) Era were living a dreamworld, (he then said "A dreamworld populated with things that want to end humanity but a dreamworld none the less"). He also seemed to stress the fact that he cant remember anything from his childhood nor can anyone, but he remembers problems and "muttering about the economy". :He said that only a very high level treasure hunter could get into the Go.d.s.e.e.d catacombs but it IS possible, there is apparently a very big treasure hunter industry in Milwaukee now, and they welcome it. :He told me that, off the record he wouldn't bring his kids to Milwaukee if they were treasure hunters, he would take them up to Deluth to explore the ice caves up there. :Then he had to go because he had someone else on the line (called Lurose I think? Something like that), he stressed that there will be a pack going out on Monday containing info about the history and stuff of Milwaukee. Just a note on this call -- 3,6,9,15,27 are all prime number multiples of 3; however, in a prime number sequence 21 (3x7) would not have been excluded. If prime numbers are involved, perhaps 7 was excluded because it is the fourth prime number in ascending order, (i.e. because four is a non-prime number). Or -- Mike could've just picked four examples of multiples of three. 3,6,9,15,27 is also the row of numbers corresponding to a depth of 1000 mwc on the p.26 table of Haven. ''niles's'' second call with Mike Russo ::(source) :Got off the phone with Mike. I told him I some some Oriental friends interesting in moving to Milwaukee, and asked if there was anything they could specifically do for Milwaukee, such as working with the restaurant industry. He said that Milwaukee enjoys its diversity (people of all shapes and sizes!), and has latinos, people formerly known as African-American, who now colloquially as blacks, and that Milwaukee has people of all breeds. :I then asked about Family Trees. I said I'd been hearing a lot about them, and asked where I could get one. He got real staticky here, almost always during keywords. It got so crazy I almost wonder if OOG they have a "make static or otherwise distort voice" button on the phone. :Anyway, he said he's "not at liberty to discuss the stance on family trees", but that they should stay underground. (This is were it gets really hard to understand, so this is the best I could make out) If you and your family, or friends, or apartment-mates, want to "partition the ones you have, then more power to you." (?? that's what it sounded like)There's a lot of potential there, and they're being studied. They should be kept whole and stable, and should remain underground. Dec 2, 2008 ''Bigwig's'' call with Mike Russo ::fixed for spelling/grammar :Just got off the phone with Mike Russo Convo. It went kind of like this; it was kinda of hard to hear understand him because he claimed to be drunk and was swearing often and loudly. : :Mike: Hello This is mike :Me: Hey Mike how have you been? :Mike: Not good, not good at all :Me: Why whats wrong? :Mike: Its those F**king info packets! :Me: I thought joey was more responsible for that? :Mike: Joey? I dont even know that kid I have only met him like 15 times. IM going to get fired, in a week! BECAUSE OF MICHAEL LEWIS! YOU DONT TRUST HIM! Tell your friends! :Me: Dont trust Lewis? :Mike: Yeah, he dosnt give a s**t about civics! Theres only 5 cities left, we need to get more cities active! And THOSE g*****n GS Fragments! IM goings to have to go back to working at F**ing FeBrizzio's! :Me: Im sorry mike is dose it suck working there? :Mike: No! They are good people! I just need more dark dollors! Look I have to go! : :Then he hangs up, he said some other things about how he was to fat and too old but I dont think any of it was important Dec 8, 2008 ''clockstriking13's'' call with Mike Russo * Audio recording: MP3 1.2MB transcript ''Regentswift's'' call with Mike Russo :Just had a freaking amazing call with Russo. : :I asked him about treasure hunting and found out the following: : :The Treasure Hunters starting moving in in about ACT 4 or 5, and have a community near the north gate. Russo says it's because it has good rail access to Duluth. : :There are laws against treasure hunting, but they're seldom enforced. : :He says that there are lots of riches in the labyrinthine caverns below the city, as well as in caves, warehouses, etc. He said most of the riches are gone, but there's "still enough to make a living." : :The Go.D.S.E.E.D. is in catacombs, which are well guarded. "Please, don't wake the Go.D.S.E.E.D.", he said. He said that you'd need to be at least powerlevel 20 to be able to survive the Go.D.S.E.E.D. catacombs. : :I asked him who he though would be able to do it, and he said "Voltaire, Terry Nanny surely could do it, the Mayors League, or any of the heroes from the Troubles." : :He mentioned that Blackstar has "power cannons" around the city which are set up to keep the fragments under control. : :He said that a Blackstar website is coming soon, because the old one was destroyed in a G.S. attack. When I asked for a contact for Blackstar, he referred me to the lipps.leroux email address that we already have. Apparently, she's the official contact for Blackstar. : :I asked him where I could get a good rebreather and flare gun, and he said, "well, just between you and me, there's a FeBrizio's in the northern part of the canning district. Tell them that I sent you, and they'll get you everything you need." ''Jamesi's'' call with Mike Russo * Recorded live on ARG Netcast 70 from approx. 23 minutes in. :M: Milwaukee Tourism Commission, Mike Russo. : :J: Hey Mike, this is Jon from Winnipeg! How ya doing? : :M: How ya doing, Jon? I'm doing great. : :J: Alright buddy, we're looking to Milwaukee as a possible place to live, but I gota tell ya buddy, being from Winnipeg, I'm sure attached to my hockey, so I'm just wondering if you've got any hockey down there in Milwaukee. : :M: Oh, we have a division of sport at Blackstar actually, and they take care of a lot of the sporting events. We have a variety of sport bars, and I'm almost certain that we have a minor league hockey team. They fought in extant cities still in America. By the way, I'm delighted to hear that things are going good up in Canada. We really haven't had any touch with you people up there, and it's good to hear that there are still survivors. : :J: It's that border, eh? Those border crossing guards, they don't like a lot of the communication to go down there. : :M: Well there aren't so many border crossing guards as there are a total lack of communication between our two great nations. The horrible exspanse of the wasteland that stretches on into the (?) distance and is filled with a variety of threatening beasties, mostly at man's (..something? then something else). Now, as far as hockey goes, I don't remember the team name, but we definitely have a team; and the other cities that still extant are Grand Rapids, Duluth - who if I remember are winning the championship pretty much every year - Decatur, and Wichita. Wichita actually just got an expansion back in ACT 7, and they're not too good, but good to hear that you're into hockey. Do you play yourself? : :J: I used to play, eh, but I got a slapshot in the tooth and my wife said enough of that, eh? : :M: Oh, no I understand how it is. My X-Girlfriend made me stop boxing after I suffered a third blunt-force trauma in about the course of a few months. You know women, they're just afraid of sport! You know, and who can blame them, it's part of their gender. : :J: That's right, and as long as they love us that's all we need. : :M: Exactly, exactly, buddy. Hope I've put your mind at ease a little bit, are there any more questions I can help you with? : :J: No that's ok Mike, we really appreciate the time here. I'm definitely looking at Milwaukee as a place if I ever leave this wonderful place that is known as Canada to come down to that horrible place that you described, I will definitely think of Milwaukee as one of the places that I go to. : :M: Well, always think of Milwaukee as the slightly less horrible place than the horrible place that I described. : :J: I love it buddy. Thank, you have a good day, eh? : :M: Alright, have a good evening. : :J: Take care. : :M: Take it easy. Trivia * This number was originally thought to be for a Blackstar employee named Katie due to a phone conversation with Todd. (source) * As of Nov.24th, it was listed on the MTC voicemail as the number to call in case of an emergency. Speculation * References Category:Phone Numbers Category:This Is My Milwaukee